


The Athlete and the Showman

by Lallagogo



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Drabble Sequence, Famous Blaine Anderson/Famous Kurt Hummel, Jock Kurt Hummel, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallagogo/pseuds/Lallagogo
Summary: [AU] Kurt Hummel is a famous American football athlete and Blaine Anderson is a famous singer, do they know each other? Lately are always on the news...





	1. DAY 1 athlete and snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao.  
> This story started as a funny challenge for the 2018 Klaine Advent on tumblr and I I really enjoyed working on this verse.  
> I'm manly a fan-artist because English is not my first language (please contact me if you encounter horrible monsters :) -- but with the drawings I hope you will enjoy this story.  
> And a 1000 thanks to my awesome cheerleader Thefuckcanido - without her this story would have no end.

__

_Kurt Hummel is the kicker of the season!!! With his 100th successful kick of the year is officially royalty in American Football. Stay tuned for tonight special interview at the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon._

__

_Emmy Winner Blaine Anderson’s new single is out and he is our guest tonight with host Jimmy Fallon at the Tonight Show.for a live performance!_


	2. DAY 2 bury and cinnamon

_ _

_ OMG GUYS!!!!!! DID YOU WATCHED JIMMY FALLON LAST NIGHT?!?!??!?! _ __   
_ KURT HUMMEL IS A TOTAL CINNAMON ROLL! _ _   
_ __ I thought he was just a dumb jock but when he started to talk about his collection of Vogue magazine and McQueen’s scarfs I laughed so hard! 

__   
_   
_ __ AND NOW CAN WE TALK ABOUT BLAINE ANDERSON AND HIS NEW SONG “BURY”?!?!?!?!? I thought it was a sad song but now I’m convinced it’s a love song, he’s waiting for someone. it’s a love song for his soulmate. beautiful


	3. DAY 3 candle and camera

_ _

_ I just watched Blaine Anderson play charades at Jimmy Fallon.  _

_ His smile can break the camera!  _

_ (BTW.. THE NEW SINGLE IS AGHRDGSTyYYGUUUW!! – I need to listen to it another 200 times before writing more about it). _

_ Maybe it’s just me… but that Hummel. the football player who was playing with Blaine, he was giving true heath eyes to Blainey? (stay in line Hummel, we saw him first! XD)  _ __   
_   
_ __ I have to say they were a great team together, how the hell he guessed the 15 candles movie just raising hands????


	4. DAY 4 deputy and paper

_ _

_ OMG! Do you remember Burt Hummel?  _

_ He is a deputy or something in congress. Few years ago he made that awesome speech about the necessity of giving more funds to education and art to guarantee the prosperity of the nation? I think I still have a paper I wrote at school where I quoted him. _ __   
_ Well, he is the father of that Kurt Hummel who was playing charades with Blaine last night at Jimmy Fallon. _ __   
__   
_ is it just me --- or more I know about this Kurt  --- more I like him? _ _   
_ __ When is next game? Maybe I’ll start watching football XD


	5. DAY 5 exclude and ribbon

_ _

_ Can someone explain this picture to me? is the universe trying to tell me something?   _

_ It’s from this evening fashion show in NY. I immediately spotted Blaine and Sam Evans (if you don’t know who he is: he’s Blaine best friend. He is a model but he can sing too, he was the one in that Halloween Instagram video of Blaine dressed up as Wham! ) --- but look who else it’s there!!! It’s Kurt Hummel!  _ __   
__   
_ Yeah.. I’m bit obsessed with him.   _ __   
_   
_ _ And btw… Kurt was at that fashion show with Mike Chang. He was a dancer on last season of Dancing with the Star, I don’t remember the actress he was dancing with, but I remember his ABS! ( _ __ Can I have him in a box with a big ribbon for Christmas?). 

_ Are this two together? Are they friends? I wannaaaa knoooow. _ __   
_   
_ __ —-it’s just in my head —– but I saw Blaine looking at him few times. <3


	6. DAY 6 festival and feel

__

_OH MY GOD!  Ok --- my tweet feed just made my day! Not only I just listened to Rachel Berry singing Bury but she did it with Kurt Hummel!!!_

_I discovered they are friends since high school! And he is just amazing, he can totally sing! AND Blaine fucking Anderson saw them tooo! The universe is a shipper with us!_   
  
_Uh! And I saw that Rachel Berry is listed for the next Elsie fest… I bet 50 dollars that Blaine will sing Bury with her!_ _  
(then maybe Rachel can invite Blaine to a karaoke night with Kurt?) --- a girl can dream._

__


	7. DAY 7 star and gradual

_ _

_ my Kurt Hummel addiction is gradually becoming a problem. Apparently I’m making my father worried. XD _ __   
__   
_ He was finally accustomed to my Blaine Anderson mania, he even bought me those VIP tickets for Blaine’s last concert in NY and he stayed with me and my friends without complaining and HE EVEN LEARNED THE WORDS OF BURY! _ __   
__   
_ But, when yesterday I sat with him watching the game and I asked him stuff about football, he was so surprised — he thought I wanted to make him happy before revealing something huge, like I wanted a tattoo or a motorcycle. XD XD LOL _ __   
__   
_ When I told him I was interested in the game because of Kurt he went all over the moon. YES, my friends, my dad is a football fangirl !!! I saw stars in his eyes when he explained to me the game. (witch I still not get it XD --- sorry dad) _ __   
_   
_ __ He told me so many things about Kurt! He started playing for Ohio State University and he became famous very soon because of the Beyoncé’s Single Ladies dance he does before any important kick (apparently he keeps doing that since high school). And football wasn’t even his dream but his dad had big health problems and he started this career for paying the medical bills. I adore Kurt so muuuuch!


	8. DAY 8 house and gift

_ _

_ so Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are together in Blaine’s house! yeah more or less ihihih! But at least Kurt liked this. <3 _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Thank you Sam (and your magnum XD) for this picture, it’s a true gift!  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Blaine is totally drunk- and now we know where he keeps the Emmy.


	9. DAY 9 latke and incident

THAT WAS NOT AN INCIDENT! THAT WAS TOTALLY DELIBERATE AND MEAN!    
  
_ If you don’t know what happened Kurt Hummel was injured during the game, he finalized an awesome kick and a huge dude, David Karofsky, decided to jump on him and his knee. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ It’s not even the first time that guy is coming against Kurt. I’m so mad and scared. We still do’t know how he is. They transported him to the hospital immediately and no medical response has been realized yet.

_ _

_ And Blaine is worried too.cry _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’m going to cook something, cooking always help me with stress. I know I shouldn’t be so stressed about this but this is who I am. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ I think I’ll make some latkes, mostly because we have just potatoes and garlic in the kitchen, it was my turn to go shop. :b 


	10. DAY 10 light and yoke

__

_PLEASE TELL ME IT’S JUST A CRUEL JOKE!!!_   
  
_Kurt’s coach officially announced that Kurt injury is to serious for him to coming back for the next two games. And we are so close to the end of the season they may loose positions and maybe loose the possibility to arrive to the super ball! THEY WERE SO CLOSE!_ _  
And I thought it was a light injury from the picture leaked from the hospital, I know both Rachel Berry and Kurt looks very sad but he was walking with crutches --- but he was standing up. wasn’t that a good sign?_


	11. DAY 11 kidnap and eggnog

_ _

_ What a nice way to start the weekend! Kurt is still hurt (well, sorry Kurt but you look tired) but his friends managed to let him party a bit. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ I wonder what Blaine is doing. he is not very social lately.


	12. DAY 12 language and chimney

_ _

_ Blaine is in Ohio with his family! Look how cute are those socks on the chimney! Cooper Anderson’s is there too ihihhi I adore him _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Keep and aye on his brother social network, first because he is like ---totally handsome --- and he can melt ice cream with his smiles and second, he is a gold mine for pictures and stories of his brother! Sometimes they speak Filipino, I don’t know the language but they are still so funny! I love Christmas!  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ And someone is going to Ohio very soon too (well I hope so) and that someone is Kurt Hummel!!. Rachel Berry yesterday tweeted to Mercedes Jones for an high school Christmas carols reunion at their old high School- COOL NEWS INDEED!


	13. DAY 13 momentum and ornament

_ _

_ I JUST FOUND SOMETHING. LOOK IN THE BACKGROUND OF THIS CUTE COUPLE PICTURE! THOSE TWO ARE KURT AND BLAINE! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ okok I’ll explain now. I was browsing on Instagram various places in Lima (where Kurt used to live when he was in high school) and I found the LIma Bean, a cute cafè and BAM! I recognized Blaine, and if you look on the left those two are totally Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones (yes, I know it’s crazy how cool are Kurt’s friend)… so — my occlusion was that the guy at the counter is Kurt. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ If you think my insanity finished there --you are wrong. I followed my impulse and I asked the girl of picture if she remembered something — and that momentum gave me great satisfaction---: not only she confirmed that that guy IS KURT but her boyfriend recognized him as well and he wished him a fast recovery. He was walking with crutches and he even decorated them with Christmas ornaments. XD lol _ _   
_ _   
_ __ About our Blaine sadly she didn’t saw him until I addressed her about the picture (she was pissed lol) I assume they were meeting there or maybe it was a coincidence? we will never know.


	14. DAY 14 negligence and candy cane

_ No news from the internet about Blaine or Kurt. I know they are in Ohio with the families -- but nothing more.  _

_ I feel such a stalker. Am I?. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ But if I find things on the internet with a simple research is it stalking?  

_ LIke.. on William McKinley High School’s website (Kurt’s old school) I found this picture in the gallery.  I added the credits (no negligence allowed for this) _

_   
_ _ It’s unbelievable how many famous people are in this picture:  _ _   
_ __ Mercedes Jones (1 Grammy and her gospel album was best seller for months) Mike Chang (pro dancer, also in Dancing with the star), Tina Cohen Chang (She is the owner of Chang Design. she made the flashy candy cane dress that Rachel had for the Tony’s), Artie Abrams (he is the director of all Mercedes’s Videos, and also the last Tour movie of Beyonce), Santana Lopez (she is in soo many advertisement lately I feel like she’s following me XD), Rachel Berry (2 Tony’s and totally awesome Elphaba on Broadway right now) and Kurt Hummel (best kicker of the championship)


	15. DAY 15 orange and turkey

_ _

_ OMG OMG OMG OMG  _ __   
__   
_ DID YOU SEE THISSSSS!? so great! BLAINE IS ON MERCEDES VIDEO WITH KURT!  _ __   
_   
_ __ We all know Mercedes loves Christmas, last year she made that video with her mum’s church choir, she had that lovely orange dress, :D but this is totally new. will they sing? I want listen to Kurt singing! 

_ He still can’t walk, and with crutches all he can do is moving his shoulders in a turkey dance— so maybe? _ __   
_   
_ __ I bet Rachel pushed to do this, she was the first who wanted to perform with Blaine.  ehehhe I like her


	16. DAY 16 pledge and mistletoe

_ _

_ I CAN’T EVEN– I’M UNABLE TO EVEN! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ If Sam likes Kurt all it’s possible! We all remember the mean post he made when Sebastian Smythe started to flirt with Blaine during last year Teen Choice Awards.it was fun. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I can see Blaine’s arm in this picture– where are they? Kurt’s house? so Blaine knows where he lives, will they spend Christmas time together? with Mistletoe hanged around? will they kiss? will they finally go out together? will they marry?  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ sorry this was insane, I’m making the solemn pledge never to do this again— maybe.


	17. DAY 17 quantity and stoking

_ _

_ In case you missed Blaine’s radio interview on Radio Ohio IT WAS GOLD! He said so many things that i’ll transcribe the best part. quality over quantity. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (they started talking about the new single, and the possibility of a new tour. then about the speculations of him singing at the Super Bowl but he deflected ;) _ _   
_ _   
_ **_I: Do you miss Ohio?_ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ Blaine: Not really, my life is NY, I miss my family and my high school friends but this is why I like to came back for holidays- I love mum’s Christmas food, me and dad can steal candy from the stoking on the fireplace and for this short period I can even live with my brother with out arguing– to much. (laugh) _ _   
_ **_  
_ ** **_I: And you are on Mercedes Jones new Christmas video, any info?_ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ Blaine: (laugh) Oh my god! That was a totally unexpected project! I was buying a coffee when I met her, we bump in to each other at few awards night but I never spoke to her before. But she’s friend with Kurt and Rachel Berry and they were there to have a coffee before meeting for the project and with Kurt’s injury they missed a dancing part. (laugh- he was rambling - so funny) I didn’t even sing, I loved it. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_I: Any other project?_ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ Blaine: Right now I’m enjoying vacation. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_I: Not even a duet with Rachel Berry?_ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ Blaine: (laugh) One? If it was for her we can all live in a karaoke bar, Kurt and Sam can’t stand us anymore.  Maybe once back to NY we’ll do something for the public- _ _   
_ _   
_ **_I: And with Kurt Hummel? Is he still in recovery?_ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ Blaine: He started therapy, he’s a rock. I can’t wait for him to be back on the field.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ (sadly they continued the interview talking about football - but i’m sure you noticed that too HE DIDN’T ADD KURT SURNAME! my fangirl heart is happy) .


	18. DAY 18 tree and realism

_ _

_ AHHHHHHHHH!  _ _   
_ _ AHHHHH! _ _   
_ _ ok now I can write  _ _   
_ _ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _ _   
_ _ ok now for real. I didn’t photoshopped this picture, but Blaine made a post with this picture then he deleted and posted a new one… identical but with no crutch.  _ _   
_ _ You can tell me to have more realism all you want but Kurt was with Blaine in front of that tree and they were having hot chocolate and cookies.  _ _   
_ __ the end (i’m dead)


	19. DAY 19 stay and wreath

_ _

_ THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Carole Hummel just posted a bunch of pictures of their table full of people for St. Stephen’s Day, all Kurt’s friends were there but obviously I’m more interested in this: Blaine was between Kurt and his father!!! coooool _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Oh, and it was also cool to know that the Hummel’s celebrate St. Stephen’s Day, and in case you don’t know is 26th December and in Europe it is like a second Christmas but with friends. At least this is what my italian mum raise me to believe and Hummel sounds like a German surname, maybe Austrian?  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ I’m rambling, sorry I’m full of wine and food from all this holidays ihihhi, but I’m happy that Blaine stays so close to Kurt all cozy with Christmas tree and maybe a huge wreath outside the door. I like holidays


	20. DAY 20  transaction and nutcracker

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I I- I I — please tell me that this is what I think it is!!!! _ _   
_ _   
_ __ I spent the last couple hours watching The Nutcracker, maybe I’m imagining all of this? I was in line at the grocery shop waiting for the card transaction of the woman before me to complete and a girl on twitter linked this picture from a gossip blog-  I don’t knooooow


	21. DAY 21 solstice and understand

_ Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin Eve 2019 - Performers Lineup! _

_ Blaine Anderson _

_ Bastille _

_ Dan + Shay _

_ New Kids On The Block _

**_Blaine Anderson_ **

_ Everyone know Anderson as the young Sinatra, this charming Swing/Jazz singer and songwriter first entered the music scene in 2013 with his album, “Warblers”. Since his debut Blaine has co-written several songs for fellow Jazz musicians, including “Understand” by MIchael Bublé and “Solstice” by Nora Jones. Blaine’s latest single, “Bury,” was released this October, and he probably won’t leave 2018 without crooning this hit one more time. _


	22. DAY 22 carol and vegetarian

_ sorry for the crappy screenshot, I took a picture of the tv XD _ _   
_ _   
_ _ it was sport news – about a series of football athletes when BAM! Kurt! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He is back to training.. and he looks like – well- good- he looks good indeed. That’s the reason I’m no vegetarian– i like meat- — XD sorry it was sad. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ next Sunday he’ll be back in a game. Dad explained to me that if his team makes enough points they’ll totally go to the super ball finale! cool. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ sadly Sunday i’ll be out with my friends doing Christmas Carols. well I’ll not be really sad - I like caroling : )


	23. Day 23  Wire and ginger bread

_ Ok ok ok. I had it all planned: dad and I  were going to have some fried chicken and I made some gingerbread cookies shaped as footballs. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ We were going to  watch the show (and I would try to follow the game. I was going to be very gracious about the fact that Blaine was going to sing and Kurt was going to play. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I was not prepared for what I saw during a pre-game interview. They have been quiet lately on social media apart for the usual advertising for the show (btw how cool was that Blaine’s photo shoot for CBS?) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ then– BAM! Almost naked Kurt for an interview—  Like 2 minutes from the beginning, during another interview I spotted my Klaine hugging in the background! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Obviously I was recording and I run to the DVR with so much enthusiasm I almost unplugged it tripping over a wire and my dad nearly dropped all the chicken almost ruining our meal on the floor XD lol sorry dad _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Please note I was able to stop the footage right at the frame where we can see them! Yay!!!!!!


	24. Day 24 Santa

_ _

_ I literally cannot even. I can’t even. I am unable to even. I am so unable to even. [cit. By T.Oakley XD]  _

_ DID YOU JUST SEE?!?!?!?  _

_ I have to admit I barely understand the game but then my dad started screaming at the tv that “my friend” (lol) was going to kick and if he made the point they would win.  _

 

_ So there was Kurt, in the middle of the field, kicking that ball right between the goalposts! My dad was jumping! I was jumping! A couple of cars started honking right in front of hour house. I never felt a flash of happiness so intense! Awesome! _

 

_ It was chaos also on the field, the team started to party, they were all over Kurt to cheering him and it was great! _ __   
_ \-- THEN _ __   
_ Then Kurt started to look distracted, he was looking at the side of the field and the camera men must have noticed  because they stopped showing the team and focused on the sideline WHERE FUCKING BLAINE ANDERSON JUST ENTERED. _ _   
_ __ IT WAS LIKE A ROMANTIC ROM-COM - THEY RUN INTO EACH OTHER ARMS AND THEY KIIIIIIISSSSSSSS ON NATIONAL TELEVISIOOOOOOOON-

_ _

_ Thank you Santa, that was exactly what I wanted for Christmas.  _

_ My Klaine are the sweetest thing ever- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> I know it doesn't have a canonical format but I still enjoyed doing this, do you liked it? Do you want know more about this verse?  
> Please feel free to share your opinion, kisses, ciao  
> Lalla


End file.
